Take a chance for love and hope
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o falls in love with a Liosia a Thunderian woman from a colony of refugees. He leaves and later reunites with her and discovers that she is going to have his baby. So they get married and hope to work things out and be a family.


chapter 1

Lion-o was on a mission in the Feliner his first solo mission in it and he was excited. He landed on a planet and what he found excited him it was a colony of Thunderians. "I don't believe it," Lion-o said.

"I can hardly believe it myself a Thundercat, you must be living somewhere different because we haven't see you around before," an old Thunderian said.

"I live another planet far away from here I was just on mission to check on things and I am glad to see there are more Thunderians out there," Lion-o said. Lion-o made friends with the other Thunderians. One of them he formed a very close relationship with was Liosia a young white lioness. They were growing closer and closer everyday. Lion-o knew he had to get home soon.

So the Thunderians threw him a big send off party the night before he left and Lion-o got a little intoxicated as did Liosia and they made love. Lion-o was sleeping with her in his arms. Liosia slept curled up next to his chest.

The next morning they both woke up. They were surprised and then they smiled. "That was kind of nice," Liosia said.

"Yes it was," Lion-o said. "Well I need to go home now, I hope to see you again so, I promise to try to keep in touch," he said.

"I promise too," Liosia said.

Lion-o made it home and was welcomed back. He told the others everything and they were stunned that he slept with young lady he had developed feelings for. But Lynx-o calm them down and they know what happens at times when love affects the hormones.

Lion-o was happy to be home and often found himself thinking about Liosia.

Liosia was on her home planet thinking about Lion-o.

A couple of months passed and Lion-o was still thinking about Liosia he was having trouble contacting her. He felt his heart grow even fonder of her. Soon he Panthro went on a mission and Lion-o was badly hurt and he saw a nearby hospital ship and then went a board it.

Lion-o saw Liosia there. "Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," she said.

"Lion-o she as lovely as you described," Panthro said.

"Liosia this is my friend Panthro," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you," Liosia said.

Lion-o saw something. Liosia was pregnant. "Are you pregnant?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"Who is the father?" Lion-o asked.

"I believe the father is you Lion-o, from what I remember you are the only one I did it with," Liosia said. She told them mutants attacked the colony and the Thunderians scattered and she had nowhere else to go and the hospital staff decided to let her stay until she was found by other Thunderians.

"Are you sure the baby is mine? Ow this wound really hurts," Lion-o said.

"I'm sure," Liosia said.

"So you think this man is the father?" a nurse asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"Well after I treat him we can do a paternity test, it should be easy because she is 13 week pregnant," the nurse said.

Lion-o was treated. They took some of Liosia's blood and took a cheek swab from Lion-o. They wait patiently. Lion-o hoped it was his baby because if it wasn't, this meant Liosia lied to him and made him feel betrayed. Or maybe it meant Liosia had been raped and she was too scared to speak up and she didn't know what else to do.

Liosia was scared too. She wondered if Lion-o would accept her and the baby. True they cared about each other an awful lot but would the lord of the Thundercats accept her for this and accept their baby?

"I got the results and Lion-o you are going to be a father, the baby is yours," the nurse said.

"That is relief," Lion-o said. "I would've felt so betrayed if it wasn't or concerned something terrible happened to Liosia when I wasn't around!" he said.

"So you are okay with the baby?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I am," Lion-o said. "I know this is all so sudden, but now you are having my baby we must marry because of Thunderian law. I want to take chance to see if our love is really there. I want to take the chance and love you all my days and take care of our baby," he said.

"I want to take that chance too," Liosia said.

"I am happy for you both now I hope everything turns out well for you both. Liosia here are prenatal vitamins for you and a pamphlet about becoming a mommy, and we will do an ultrasound before you go," the nurse said.

"Thank you so much," Liosia said.

"Yes thank you," Lion-o said.

"Here Lion-o this antibiotic for you to take to help prevent and stop infection from your wound, make sure to take it with food," the nurse said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said. "Now let's head home," he said.

They made it back to third earth were a small Thunderian wedding ceremony was held and now Lion-o and Liosia were husband and wife and very happy.

"I will get started on making a crib for the baby," Panthro said.

"I will help design it and the nursery," Tygra said.

"We will all help," Cheetara said.

"Thank you, all of you," Lion-o said. Then he and Liosia kissed.

Both of them looking forward to their new baby.


End file.
